


Hit Me Harder

by DancingDreams



Series: 30 Days of OTP [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe- Mates AU, Alternative Universe- OmegaVerse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Boyfriend XiuKai, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Breeding, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Personal Pet Project (one of my faves from this series), Riding, Self-Lubrication, Slightly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDreams/pseuds/DancingDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok's heat hits him hard and Jongin doesn't get to toe his shoes off before Minseok is pulling him to the floor and begging for his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because it's hot, hot, hot and Minseok wants it bad, bad, bad.  
> Warning: A/B/O!verse, knotting, perverted bosses.
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/LOXlcLG.jpg

Minseok's heat hits hard and he doesn't know where it came from. He had been taking antibiotics for an infection he caught after having his appendix removed, emergency surgery was always fun at three in the morning. Despite the warning from his doctor that any other medication, specifically the suppressants he took that lowered the intensity of his monthly heat cycle, may not work correctly when he was taking these necessary tablets. So maybe Minseok did know where it came from, and why it was so hot in the apartment right now. He really could do with Jongin installing an air conditioner.  
  
  
Minseok didn't have the self-restraint to call his Alpha-Boss and tell him he would not be coming in for the next three days. His Boss was always overly friendly, as if he was unaware of the claims Jongin littered Minseok continually in retaliation to the smell of another Alpha coming from Minseok's skin when he came home from the office. Minseok honestly barely had the brain function to text his boss a simple " _in heat. taking leave_." before nine-thirty. Jongin had left for his own work around seven, not waking Minseok who liked to sleep on in bed until later. Minseok didn't understand how Jongin didn't smell his heat slowly simmering under his skin before he left. (Though Jongin could never be classed as awake nor functioning before his first cup of coffee at the office.)  
  
  
 Minseok could do this. He could tide himself over until Jongin got home from work- he'd done it before, he could do it again. It wouldn't be so bad, it wasn't his whole heat, just the first few hours and then he could have Jongin to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok managed to last until ten thirty four before the heat became too much. Any rational thoughts to call Jongin, text Jongin, email Jongin, or hell tweet him, to tell him to get his dick home and fuck him into the couch until he was sated simply didn't occur. Minseok had peeled his tee, and boxer briefs off his shining, sweaty skin and lowered himself onto the cool wooden floor. One hand rubbing circles around his sensitive nipples while he put two fingers in his mouth and sucked. Somewhere in Minseok's mind the fact he and Jongin kept their lube in the bottom of Jongin's sock drawer was overlooked, it would take too long to go to the bedroom anyway. Minseok needed Jongin's cock, to feel Jongin working him open quickly with two, no three, three of his perfectly long fingers.  
  
  
Despite Minseok's inability to reason the need for lube, or the need to let Jongin know he was in heat, he still knew that doing this, stretching himself, trying to sate his need to be filled with cock and stay knotted for hours, by just using his fingers, was a bad idea. Minseok knew that bringing himself to orgasm would just make it so much worse later, especially Jongin wouldn't be home for hours and he needed it bad. He needed it now.  
  
  
Minseok's attention skipped over his cock, instead going straight to his hole, he was usually very wet when he and Jongin did this together, but when he was alone he struggled to produce enough of his own lubricant. It was a common problem single Omegas faced, but even surrounded by Jongin's distinctly Alpha scent that was undoubtedly absorbed into their furniture and filling their apartment. The smell that usually brought Minseok comfort when he was pottering around alone was now stale in comparison and nowhere near as pungent and mouth watering as having Jongin's tall, hot, lean frame hovering over him.  
  
  
Minseok was having no luck today.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok's body was glistening with sweat and his own release, as he panted, lying with his back flat on the wooden floor by the time the clock hands on the wall reached four thirty. It wouldn't be long until Jongin came through the front door. Minseok knew Jongin would smell him, how he smelt like he'd bathed in five spice, as he walked into the apartment. Minseok could feel himself grow wetter as he imagined Jongin pinning him to the floor on his hands and knees as Jongin entered him from behind, the knot of Jongin's cock starting to swell immediately.  
  
  
God, Minseok need Jongin to come home now.  
  
  
He had his nails pressed into the palms of his hands as he waited for Jongin to come through the door, cursing him in his head because it was nearly a quarter to five and Jongin was late. Minseok was going to kill Jongin for making him wait. (Right after he had Jongin's knot secured deep inside him.)  
  
  
  
Minseok could hear the key being inserted in the lock, it took Minseok seconds to peel himself from the floor to make it to the door, to make it to Jongin. All he wanted was Jongin to touch him and make him better. Jongin always made him feel better, stretched, and filled him perfectly.  
  
  
Jongin wasn't anticipating anyone to be in their apartment, Minseok always got home around five forty, when he had a meal prepared and sitting on the table. Having an armful of his naked, hard and sweaty boyfriend was certainly a surprise when he opened the door to their apartment, a good surprise nonetheless. Jongin hadn't set his briefcase down nor toed his shoes off before Minseok had his limbs wrapped around his younger boyfriend's torso. With one breath Jongin could taste Minseok's heat on his tongue, regret for not being there for Minseok hit Jongin, almost as hard as the heady scent of Minseok that filled the heavy air of the apartment.  
  
  
"Please." Minseok whined, pressing desperate kisses to Jongin's neck, not giving him time to get in the door.  
  
  
"Heat?" Jongin asked needlessly. Minseok had his arms right around his neck, legs wrapped securely around Jongin's waist, as Jongin moved them into their apartment closing the door, twisting the lock, and putting the chain on the catch, because why should anyone else but him have the opportunity to see _his_ Minseok naked and this needy?

  
"Yes," Minseok had his left arm hooked around Jongin's neck, as his right arm snaked its way down Jongin's chest to pull at the belt holding Jongin's slacks up. "I've been waiting all day please."  
  
  
"I couldn't say no if I tried." Jongin smirked as he pressed a hard kiss to Minseok's lips, that was met with more tongue and teeth than anything else. Jongin loved when Minseok would go into heat. Minseok was usually reserved and quiet, easy to bend and push to the edge especially in bed- but when his heat hit, he would be loud and demanding, telling Jongin exactly what he wanted and how, like now.

  
  
"Jongin, Jongin, please," Minseok whined into Jongin's neck, his crotch now firmly rubbing against Jongin, his arms tight around Jongin's neck. "I can't wait please, I was so good all day, Jongin please."  
  
  
"Let go. Wait." Jongin ordered, Minseok let out a choked sob at Jongin peeling his limbs away and placing him firmly on the floor. Jongin may be younger but he was distinctly Alpha, and Omega Minseok wanted nothing more than to please. (Maybe he wanted Jongin's cock a little more...)  
  
  
Jongin toed off his work shoes, the suit jacket in the crook of his elbow falling to the floor, he dropped his brief case, the files he promised to read for next week's board meeting forgotten. Minseok whined, his fists clenched at his sides, he'd waited so long, he wanted, needed to touch, touch Jongin and feel everything Jongin had to give him.   
  
  
Jongin barely had time to open his mouth to give Minseok the "ok" before he had Minseok's small hand fishing him out of his slacks, and his boxers, Minseok on his knees before him, his hot mouth sucking around the head of his cock. After years together, Minseok knew where to touch and pay attention to in order to bring Jongin to full hardness as quickly as possible. Though with the smell of Minseok's heat in the back of Jongin's nose he was already rather stiff in his pants before Minseok's pretty little mouth went anywhere near him.  
  
  
"Good Minseok? Does my cock taste good?" Jongin threaded his hands into Minseok's already sweat damp hair, his poor baby must've been so wound up all day waiting for him to come home. Minseok could feel himself getting wetter and wetter the more and more of Jongin's sweet pre-come that beaded at the head and slid down his throat. Minseok didn't want to wait. He need Jongin's cock inside him now. He pulled off Jongin's cock with a loud, dirty pop.  
  
  
"I want you so badly. Please Jongin, I stretched myself thinking about how good your fingers would feel, how good your cock feels inside me. I need your knot. Please fuck me Jongin." Minseok was begging on his knees, small hands squeezing along the length of Jongin's cock, paying special attention to the start of the bulbous base that would soon swell larger and larger inside of Jongin's pretty little Omega boyfriend.  
  
  
Jongin allowed Minseok to take him by the hand and pull him onto their sofa.  
  
  
"You're so needy, Baby." Jongin could easily stop Minseok from rutting against his suit hold him by his wrists, tell him to 'wait', to 'sit still', until Jongin gathers himself enough to work Minseok out of his heat, tie them together with his knot.  Minseok took the opportunity to crawl onto Jongin's lap as Jongin started pulling at his own tie to loosen it from around his neck.    
  
  
"Leave it on. Leave it all on."   _I just need your cock._ Minseok left the words unspoken instead begging shamelessly, "Please Jongin." Minseok's weight fell onto Jongin's lap, his wetness undoubtedly staining Jongin's good work slacks, but Jongin didn't care, Minseok had never been _this_ desperate for him before. Though Jongin had never left Minseok to wait hours for his knot before either. Minseok pulled Jongin closer by his tie, one hand unbuttoning the top two buttons of Jongin's shirt, ( _His_ baby didn't like things too tight around his neck,) as he pressed kisses along Jongin's strong jaw, before moving down and sinking his teeth into Jongin's neck, something Minseok never did until he had Jongin's cock inside him.    
  
  
Jongin's hands cradled Minseok's ass spreading the globes of flesh as Minseok positioned himself over Jongin's dick, dropping his weight almost immediately when he felt the flared head pressed against his wet hole. Both Alpha and Omega moaned aloud at the feeling, heads falling back as they panted in anticipation of more. Jongin thought it was incredibly sexy having Minseok riding him like this, Minseok's juices dribbling out as his cock stretched him wide, to still be fully clothed while Minseok bared all and took what he wanted from Jongin, opened mouthed, not holding back any of his moans.  


"Is this what you wanted?" Jongin's hands moved slowly over Minseok's sides before stopping at his hips to pull him down harder on his dick every time Minseok dropped his weight back down, grinding his hips in a small circle before the muscles in his thighs tightened and he lifted himself up again. The small huffs and whines Minseok let out above Jongin had him struggling to keep up with his Omega boyfriend.     
  
  
Minseok didn't answer his boyfriend, instead continued rising and dropping down on his Alpha's cock, his hands fisting the material of Jongin's work shirt instead.  
  
  
"Is it, Minseok?" Jongin had enough of letting his Omega call the shots, his grip on Minseok's hips tightening just when Minseok lifted off his cock, not letting Minseok fall again. "Is this what you've been waiting for? You couldn't even wait until I opened the door to jump me, and now you can't even tell me what you want."  


"You." Minseok fought against Jongin's hands that were stopping him from getting more of what he wanted. "Want you to fuck me. Want your knot." Jongin leant forwards, catching Minseok's lips and pulling Minseok's hips down as he thrust his own up back into his petite practically sobbing Omega. "Please, please, please, Jongin." Minseok buried his face in Jongin's neck, allowing his Alpha to take over, moving his body up and down as Jongin fucked into him better than he had imagined all day.  
  
  
"Do you want my knot Minseok? Did you think about my knot stretching you open, rubbing exactly where you want it to? Do you want me to fill you up and plug my cum inside you for hours?" Jongin's hands roamed over Minseok's ass, pulling and pushing against him, his knot already starting to catch on Minseok's rim every time he lifted his Omega off his cock.   
  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes." Minseok was a babbling mess, his own hand wrapped around his leaking cock. The feeling of Jongin stretching him more and more with every thrust pulling him closer and closer to his orgasm. Minseok felt wrecked, his muscles ached and he still felt nowhere near sated yet. "Please Jongin, make me cum, fill me up please. Alpha please."  
  
  
Jongin let out a feral growl at Minseok's pleading, lifting his Omega off his lap, and off his cock. The Alpha pulled Minseok off the couch and onto the floor, twisting Minseok onto his hands and knees, ignoring his very vocal protests over losing Jongin's cock, running a hand down Minseok's spine, one hand moving back to Minseok's hip, the other holding his cock at Minseok's rim that was visibly clenching and desperate to suck him back in.     
  
  
"How badly do you want my knot Minseok?" Jongin asked, teasing the Omega as he opened up easily to allow the head of his cock past the stretched ring of muscle, his hands holding Minseok still, stopping the Omega pushing himself back further onto Jongin's cock than he already was.  
  
  
"So badly. Jongin, Alpha, please." Minseok twisted so his chin was over his shoulder, looking back at Jongin with large eyes holding back tears as the frustration tore at him from the inside. He had waited for Jongin all day, why wasn't Jongin giving him what he wanted, what he needed most?  
  
  
Minseok easily moved with Jongin's touches, his knees sliding to spread further apart, lifting his ass higher, his chest dropping to the floor, muscles squeezing purposefully around Jongin's cock as he did so.  
  
  
"Alpha, please, I need your knot. I need you, Jongin." Minseok whined as Jongin' cock finally pushed back into him fully again. Minseok's head dropping onto the wooden floor, all his muscles relaxing as Jongin held him up by his hips, pulling him backwards to meet every thrust of Jongin's hips as his Alpha filled him with his cock. Jongin's knot was already swelling and filling Minseok the way he'd been anticipating.

  
  
  
"Such a good Omega. My Minseokie." Jongin moved forward to lean over his pretty boyfriend that was splayed out so willingly for him, desperate for his cock, wanting nothing more than to knot him for hours. The heat from his clothes was almost too much for Jongin, however the way Minseok's ass and thighs reddened from rubbing against the cloth only made Jongin thrust harder.  


"Alpha," Minseok choked out into the wooden floor as Jongin's knot caught on his rim, unable to pull out again due to its size. Minseok's breath caught in his throat every time Jongin rolled his hips subtly against him, Jongin's knot pressed perfectly against his prostate, pulling wanton moans from his freshly kiss swollen lips as his body locked around his Alpha keeping Jongin inside him.

  
  
With the weight of Jongin against his back, the feeling of his shirt and slacks sticking against his sweat covered back, Minseok came over the wooden floorboards beneath him. Jongin's breath on the back of his neck as he pulled Minseok off the floor for Jongin to nose at his neck more easily, his teeth biting down soon after as he came inside Minseok, the knot locking his cum inside Minseok.  
  
  
Jongin continued rutting his hips as he continued bathing Minseok's insides with cum.  Minseok's Omega keened at the feeling in his neck where Jongin had reclaimed him, the feeling of being so full, of having everything his Alpha had to give him, the heat beneath his skin cooling down to a steady simmer.One knotting wouldn't be enough to sate Minseok's heat, not this time. His strong capable Alpha currently stretching him beautifully around his knot would make sure he would get knotted as many times as he needed until his heat broke.  Minseok felt his arousal spike again thinking of taking Jongin's knot again in their bathtub, in their queen-sized bed, over the kitchen table...  
  
  
"Jongin," Minseok breathed heavily, his body still limp as he lay spread naked on the floor beneath the still clothed Jongin, sleep already threatening to take him after being strung up all day waiting for a satisfying release.  


"I love you too." Jongin pressed a kiss to Minseok's shoulder. "Even if I have to wait out my knot in my work clothes."

  
  
"Love you too..."  Maybe Minseok would keep Jongin, and his knot, around after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount:2,900  
> "Hit Me Harder" only refers to Minseok's heat.   
> I don't know why it became fluffy at the end.  
> Please look forward to Day 8! :D


End file.
